Little 'Soka
by VectorPrime155
Summary: So this is the story about Plo finding Ahsoka. It could turn into multiple chapters about their relationship after Ahsoka is brought to the temple. It all depends. But for right now, it's about her being found
1. Chapter 1

Save Me!

She was running. She had to get away from the bad people. All she wanted was a happy life with people who cared about her. The bad people ruined that.

She ran through the forest trying to avoid detection. It was going great until she felt arms wrap around her waist. Screeching she knew she was being taken back.

And she may never leave alive.

* * *

The Jedi Council was on a retreat. They left the temple to spend some time on another planet to meditate and connect with the force. They say it is good to do so on different planets. Something about different force wave lengths in the universe.

Plo Koon calls bull. Mentally at least. He wasn't about to say it out loud.

They didn't want to deal with the new younglings that were coming in.

So while the others were off meditating on a far off planet, he was on Shili, doing actual work. There had been rumors about several disturbances in a tribe there. He went to investigate. He landed his fighter jet nearby in time to hear a commotion start.

Making his way to the center of the small town he saw a large wooden stake with logs piled around it in the middle of the square. And when he saw what was tied to the stake his heart felt like it was going to explode from shock. There tied to the stake was a girl, no older than three.

The villagers planned on executing a little girl, who barely had the chance to live.

A large male Togrutan, he assumed to be the tribe chief, approached the pile of wood wit a flaming torch. _Today we get rid of a pestilence and a threat. Today, we kill the witch that has plagued us._

He dropped the torch to the wood, allowing it to quickly consume its way to the girl.

"STOP!"

All heads snapped in his direction as he used the force to jump over them and the flames to the girl. He activated his lightsaber to cut her free, cradling her to his chest as he jumped away, removing her from the danger the tribe had put her in. The Togrutans all muttered angrily as he set her down in front of him so he could assess her. The chief came forward, looking like he was ready to throw Plo into the fire with the girl.

_How dare you?! We are getting rid of a threat to the tribe and you save her?_

_She is a young girl, no older than three. There is no way she is a threat to any of you._

_She moves things with her mind. She caused our herds to scatter. It took us two weeks to bring them back together, and there are still some missing. And she put another child into a death sleep._

Master Koon looked at the girl in shock. She is force sensitive. He could feel it, and the tribe members want her dead because of it.

_Now release her to us so we can end the pest._

_No._ The tribe began shouting curse words at him and sending him rude gestures. _What is your name, young one?_

The girl looked up at him with terrified eyes. _Ahsoka._

_Well, Little 'Soka, Would you like to leave this place? _She nodded eagerly, looking over at the angry Togrutans.

_Bad people._

_Yes they are. And you don't have to see them again if you don't want to. _He stood, cradling her to his chest again, allowing her to play with one of his hands. _I am taking her with me. You will not threaten her ever again, and her special abilities will not plague you._

Cheers broke out among some of the crowd. Other just muttered about not getting justice. None of that mattered though. One thought was going through his mind as he allowed Ahsoka to hug his neck in thanks.

Where are her parents? Shouldn't they be here to try and save their daughter?

His question was answered quickly. As he passed two Togruant women he heard one say, _I can't believe our noble chiefs child could turn out so horrible._

The girls own father had set the torch to kill her. The Masters disgust towards the events that happened there increased ten fold. But for now he had to take Little 'Soka to the temple, and start her new life.

* * *

Plo sat in his chair in the council room with the other members. They had arrived back at the temple at the same time, and he had received many questioning stares from his friends regarding the sleeping girl who was curled up in his arms, hands holding the front of his robes as she slept away. So they had all retreated to the council room, where he sat with the girl in his lap and recounted the story of the events on Shili.

All of the council members had disgusted looks on his faces once he finished. They all thought the girls name 'Bad people' was to kind of a name for the tribe members. They had tried to kill a toddler because they didn't understand her.

"This is unacceptable. If Master Koon hadn't been there she would be dead, by her fathers own hand, and such a bright young soul would have been lost."

"I agree. Never in my whole life have I been thankful so few who are force sensitive are born into my race. There could be repeats of this incident, and not all will be as lucky as this girl."

Plo looked down at the snoozing girl in his lap. He gave the Kel Dor equivalent of a smile. He would have to keep an eye on this one in the years to come. He felt like she was his responsibility now. She was his Little 'Soka now. His precious little one.

He's never been so happy to call bull on his friends actions.

* * *

**So how is it. I'm not sure if I'll make it multiple chapters about their bond over the years. It's up to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bullies

Ahsoka could hear anything said in a room. It didn't matter how quiet it was or how large the room was. Her montrals could pick up the sound vibrations that a person made when they spoke, allowing her to eavesdrop on a conversation that no one wanted her to hear. That's why she's where she is.

Earlier when she was picking up her stuff after a class with Saesee Tiin she heard her clan mates talking. They were talking about her behind her back. "She's such a suck up."

"She spends way too much time in the library than a normal four year old should."

"It's like she doesn't know haw to have fun. I would much rather play games than read some dusty old book."

They didn't even realize she heard them as they walked out of the class room, still talking about her. She had heard older kids bullying, but she never thought someone in her own age group would do it. Since they had just finished their last class she took off for an isolated garden she had found. It allowed her alone time to get away from the others.

She just wantd to make Master Plo proud. That's the only reason she tried in her classes and spent time in the library. She didn't have the patience for it but she thought it would help her get the Kel Dor Masters approval. So she put up with it. To be honest she did want to play games and joke around with the others. They just wouldn't let her in.

After a while she noticed the sky getting dark. Curfew was soon. Slowly she headed in the direction of the youngling dorms. Coming up to her clan door she found Kaylie leaning against the frame of the door. "Sorry. We don't let suck ups in." With that the door closed and the lock clicked.

Ahsoka stood there in shock. Why would they do that? She didn't even know the door could lock.

Sitting down dejectedly she curled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her tiny little arms around them. Burying her face into her knee caps she fought back tears, hoping they would change their minds soon.

* * *

Plo Koon, Mace Windu, and Qui-Gon Jinn walked down the halls to the youngling dormitories. They were going to make sure everything was alright and fix it if something wasn't. Master Koon always volunteered to go so he could drop in to see if Ahsoka was sleeping peacefully. Master Jinn teased him, saying the stoic Master was getting attached.

As they rounded the corner something was immediately wrong. There next to one of the doors was a young girl curled up into a ball. A young girl with montrals.

"Little 'Soka?"

The girl looked up at the Kel Dors voice. She had red eyes that were holding back tears and a puffy face. Stumbling to her feet she rushed to him and clung to his leg. She pushed her face into the fabric as he knelt down placing one hand on her shoulder as the other one stroked her montrals.

Windu was not pleased. "Why are you not asleep with your clan Initiate Tano?"

"They _locked me _out." Her speech floated between Basic and Togrutan from less than a year of learning the former and her saddened state. The Masters were surprised that the young ones would do this.

Plo picked her up, stroking her back soothingly as she hugged him. He looked at the other Masters present as they looked at the depressed girl with soft eyes. He rocked back and forth as Jinn said, "We'll call the rest of her clan into the Council room tomorrow morning. I don't think she should be with them right know, lest they decide to crush her montrals as she sleeps."

Nodding Master Koon heads down to the Medical ward with Qui-Gon following. The healers are more than happy to spare one of the beds to Ahsoka. Laying her down on the cot he placed a had on her forehead. "Sleep well Little 'Soka. We will deal with the others soon." He watched as she drifted off, and heard a shuffle behind him. It was Maser Jinn.

"You just won me twenty credits." Plo stared at him. "I may have bet with one of the Masters that you would get attached to this girl." Still, he stared and Jinn started to fidget. "Please stop. It's creepy when you do that. But I can see why. She seems like a nice likable kid."

"She is. She doesn't deserve what she's been through in her short life. First her Shili clan and now her Jedi clan."

Qui-Gon waited with him for a few moments before leaving him. Master Koon sat there next to Ahsokas cot, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

To say the Clawmouse clan was nervous when they were summoned to the Council chamber by a very displeased looking Master was an understatement. They had the crap scared out of them. Every single one of them had some sort of twitch and fidget they were doing as they sat outside the doors, waiting to be invited in.

When it finally happened they were very surprised to see the Togrutan they had locked out of the room the night before, in one of the Masters lap, playing with his hands. "Care to explain why Master Koon, Master Jinn, and I found this youngling locked out of your room last night?"

They didn't even think of the Masters sweep when they had committed the crime. Now they were in deep trouble.

They all stumbled over their words as the girl turned her face to the Masters chest. "Enough, that is." Everyone looked at Yoda. "Treat this girl badly, you have. Punished, you will be. To the training room, we will go." The green Master got off his chair and led them from the room, all of them sending a dark look to their clan mate as they left. The other Masters cold tell it wasn't over.

* * *

They were right. Master Koth saw an older Initiate that favored one that had gotten in trouble pushing the Togrutan down a stair well. It landed the girl in the Medical ward with a deeply crushed montral and fractured rib. It would take her a while to recover from the ordeal but it was safe to say Master Plo would keep her in his sights for a while.


End file.
